


In Which Dean Fucks a Baseball Team

by Polariax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, dean fucks an entire baseball team, tongue-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polariax/pseuds/Polariax
Summary: Dean fucks a baseball team. Yeah, that’s pretty much it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Cartwright Twins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	In Which Dean Fucks a Baseball Team

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written porn before, but I took it upon myself to write this since no one else had, but then I took too long so this is the 3rd Dean/Cartwright Twins smut fic. Oh well, the more the merrier? Enjoy :)

Dean’s phone buzzes for a third time as he pushes open the bar door, and he only reaches in his pocket to silence it. He doesn’t need to pull it out to know it’s Sam wondering where he went at 11pm. But he won’t answer, won’t even read the messages because why should it matter? They finished the hunt, and Dean would be back at the motel before morning. It was a particularly rough one, physically and mentally, and Dean knows the overpriced minibar in their room won’t be enough tonight.

The bar is busy at this hour on a Friday night, and the music is loud enough to feel the beat rumbling in his chest. He grabs one of the few open seats at the counter and takes a look around while waiting for the bartender. There’s a group of guys near the back corner that catch his eye, because people seem to be waiting to take photos with them. Some of them in the small line look like they don’t even know who the men are, only that they’re famous. When the bartender comes his way, Dean asks her who they are.

“You don’t follow baseball? They’re the Cartwright Twins, just finished a game in town earlier. They always come here after for the fans and attention. Rumor has it they never take home the ladies, though,” she says disappointedly and shrugs. “What can I get for ya?”

Dean studies the team. They’re all in shape, obviously, and most are attractive enough to warrant fans coming here hoping to go home with one of them. A couple of them could even model.

“Y’know what? I’m feeling adventurous. I’ll start with a black russian, and a round of shots for the team.” She raises an eyebrow and turns to make them. Dean counts the 18 shots she pours, and looks back to the team when she approaches them with the big tray. She points to him when setting them down, and Dean gives a small wave and a smirk. He’s almost surprised when they motion for him to come over.

Drink in hand, he makes his way to the other side of the bar where they’ve cleared a chair for him. Dean notices one of them wave off some fangirls who had been waiting for a photo, and the whole team has their attention on him now.

“You a fan?”

He wanted to lie, but 18 big guys staring him down felt a bit more threatening than it should, for him being a monster hunter and all.

“No, actually. I just, uh—“

“Good.” The man cut him off. He was taller, blond, had piercing blue eyes and a chiseled jawline. “Do you live around here?”

“No, I’m—“

“Good,” he smiles and relaxes a bit, raising one of the shots. The rest follow suit. “Well, then a toast to…”

They look at Dean expectantly. “Uh, world peace?”

The team laughs. “Your name, dude,” one of them says.

He feels a blush creeping up his neck. “Oh, it’s Dean.”

“To Dean!” They cheer and drink the shots. The blond man leans in to whisper, “Wanna get out of here?”

Well, that was fucking easy. He nods and downs the rest of his drink. It’s still his first of the night, but he figures he should be at least mostly sober if this goes remotely how he thinks it will.

They lead him outside to a large, but inconspicuous van and hop in the back, giving Dean the passenger seat.

When they arrive at the team’s hotel, he notes that it’s relatively close to where he and Sam are staying. He could walk if needed, and that calms his nerves a little. But as they walk down the long hallway, his heart beats faster. It could be nervousness, it could be excitement. Probably both. It’s been a while since he’s done anything with men, and it’s never been this many.

The door to the room swings open. There’s a king bed in the middle of the huge room, a patio that overlooks the small city, and an open plan bathroom and shower area.

“Wow,” is all he can say.

“Nice, right?” One of them says, removing his jacket and hanging it up. The rest of the players surround him, some already stripping themselves and some eagerly stripping Dean.

“Gotta say,” he breathes, feeling the blood flowing to his dick in anticipation as the strong men practically tear off his clothes. “It’s, ah, been a while… something like this,” he mumbles incoherently.

“We’ll take care of you.” One of them mouths at his neck. “You wanna stop, just say so.” Dean swallows and nods. This is okay, this is good. He still has control.

Once the last pair of boxers is off, they lead him to the bed and lie him down on his back. One guy immediately brings Dean’s legs up, exposing his ass. He leans down to lap his tongue over his entrance, squirts some cold lube on his fingers and rubs it over him. He presses a finger in to the first knuckle, quickly bringing him to full hardness.

Dean feels a hand on his face, and turns his attention to the blond kneeling next to him and coaxing his mouth open with his thumb. Dean sucks on it gratefully, before being given his first cock of the night. The man rubs the shiny head of it against his lips, and Dean tentatively sticks out his tongue to taste the precum. The man moans at that, and slowly gives him the rest inch by inch until it presses against the back of his throat. The other players encircle the bed, jerking themselves as they watch. A second finger slips inside him, and he can’t hold back a moan as it brushes against his prostate. The vibrations in his throat radiate through the man’s cock, and he starts thrusting relentlessly while Dean hollows his mouth and tries to keep his gag reflex at bay.

Another man comes up beside him and brings Dean’s hand to his dick as he lightly pinches his nipples. Dean closes his eyes, savoring the sounds of breathy moans and the feeling of wet skin sliding in all the right places. A third finger penetrates him, stretching him wider with a perfect burn. He fingers Dean slowly and thoroughly, twisting his hand as he moves in and out.

“Fuck, such a good slut,” he hears someone say.

The dick in his mouth loses its rhythm too soon, and he pulls back to come on his tongue. It’s bitter and salty, but Dean manages to swallow before the guy he was jacking off roughly takes the blond’s place in his throat with no trepidation, his knees planted on either side of his head. Two more men step up to the bed and lead Dean’s hands to their dicks, just as the one between his legs lubes himself up and gently presses the cockhead to his entrance. He slides in slow enough to watch Dean’s hole greedily take it, the tight ring of muscle pulling it into the slick warmth. He pulls almost all the way out before shoving back in farther, growing desperate already, and he picks up the pace to match the one thrusting down his throat.

It’s overwhelming and it’s perfect. Someone already shoots over Dean’s chest, he doesn’t know who and doesn’t care. It’s warm, it’s wet and it’s the dirtiest he’s felt in ages. His ass is pulled higher up, and the new angle allows the fat cockhead to push against his prostate with every drive of the man’s hips. The dick in his mouth releases without warning, some dribbling down his chin which Dean eagerly licks up.

“Think he can fit another cock in that tight ass?” A man says, coming up between his legs. The one inside him stops thrusting for a moment, and Dean practically whines. The other man kneels next to his entrance and manages to wriggle his index finger alongside the dick, thrusting slow and deep in circular motions. When two more fingers are added, Dean is writhing for release.

“Hold on sweetheart, let’s get you in a better position.”

The man lies on the bed taking Dean’s place, who straddles his hips and leans over him. His cock is fatter than the other’s, but it slips in easily after the additional stretching. The first man gets behind him and lines up with a reassuring hand on his lower back, slowly pushing in, and watches as Dean’s hole desperately tries to accommodate both of them. Dean groans, partly from pain and partly from pleasure. When he finally bottoms out, they give him a minute to get used to the stretch, before alternating thrusts. Dean doesn’t last long. Both cocks are nailing his prostate, pistoning mercilessly, and as soon as there’s a hand on his much-neglected dick, thumb rubbing the head of it slick with precum, he yelps and jolts back, clenching his ass around the intrusions and paints the man’s chest below him.

He collapses, uncaring of the sticky mess he’s spreading over them both. A hand runs through his hair, and praises are whispered in his ear. It’s hard to catch his breath when he’s still getting pounded by two men, but eventually their hips falter and they spill inside him, trying to keep the cum from leaking as they pull out. The man under him gets out, leaving Dean face down on the mattress, ass raised and ready, despite just having cum.

Man after man fuck him, sometimes one inside him and one in his mouth, and sometimes two inside, one in his mouth. He quickly loses track of how many loads he’s taken and swallowed. But he’s hard again by the time the last men release. He cums untouched, nearly dry this time, with the blond man tongue-fucking him and licking up the combined loads of his team that trickle out.

Panting and sated, the last thing he notices is a plug being inserted as he drifts off to sleep.

———

Dean wakes up disoriented, forgetting where he is for a moment until he sees the blond next to him, still asleep. He slides out of bed and finds his phone in his pants that have been neatly folded on a chair, with a bottle of pain meds and note next to it. It simply reads, “For your ass. Sorry and thank you, — CT.” Dean smiles and shakes his head. He takes a couple of them, pulls on his clothes and sneaks out the door, but not before leaving a sticky note on the desk with his number, and “If you’re ever in Kansas.”


End file.
